


susurrus (n.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: (or directly after), F/M, I've got actual spare time for the fist time in weeks, Prompt Fic, mentioned war service, pensive peggy, so I did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Peggy likes quiet sometimes.





	susurrus (n.)

**Author's Note:**

> I rise from the mounds of paper that is real life! I'm on holiday for a week so I'm challenging myself to write something everyday - we'll see how that goes xD

Peggy liked the quiet. It was a nice change to the hectic that came with her job, even though she loved that too. But it was pleasant to sit and listen to the quiet noises, especially in the dead of night. It reminded her of the immediate days after the war, before being demobbed - camping out in razed buildings from the retreat on the way to Berlin. There you could hear heavily accented English and German whispers, the rustle of paper bags of food, and the soft whistle of the wind through broken windows. This is where she had really learnt German, not in the stuffy decoding huts of Bletchley, but handing out food, blankets, candles. You couldn't light a campfire, because there might have been gas pipes around that had burst and would do more damage. There had been an old lady who thanked her for her kindness. That memory stuck.

Back in the present, the wind was still whistling, but it wasn’t coming through the window panes anymore. Nor was she sleeping on canvas, but on an actual bed with the body warmth of her husband beside her. There was rustling as well, but this time it was the sheets as Daniel shifted in his sleep. She could just see his silhouette in the dappled moonlight. The branches outside tapped on the pane, slightly louder than the patter of the rain that had been steady for the last twenty minutes. Daniel shifted again, his un-gelled hair flopping over his eyes, and a hand reaching across to hers.  
“Love you Peg,”  
She paused, smiled, and kissed him on the forehead.  
“Love you too, Daniel.”


End file.
